United Realms of Great Kyo Empire and Apostolic Kingdom of Drania
The United Realms, officially the United Realms of Great Kyo Empire and Apostolic Kingdom of Drania, is a country located in Northern Dovani on the Dranian Peninsula. The first established nation-state on the Dranian Peninsula was the Baekgu Dynasty, also known as Baeguk, in the early 7th Century CE. Formed by previously nomadic Kyo, Baeguk existed until Egelian colonization in the 17th Century led to the annexation by Keris. In the 22nd Century, Dranland would emerge as independence was won from Egelion and through various monarchies and republics, the independent state would last until the Great Kyo Revolution of 3608 and the formation of modern Dankuk. Dankuk is a liberal democracy and is ranked as a developed country with a steadily growing economy and a growing manufacturing sector. Etymology The Kyomal name Dankuk (단국) is derived from the Egelian Drania, which was the name used for the nation following colonization by Egelion. Drania has also been used in the naming of the peninsula; though while the Dranian Peninsula is now acknowledged as the official geographic name, in the Kyo language it is called either Danbando (단반도), as a direct translation, or as Kyobando (쿄반도), a name which originates from the Great Kyo Revolution of 3608. However, the latter has strong nationalistic connotations. Prior to arrival of Egelian colonists, the unitary Kyo dynasty on the Dranian Peninsula, led by the Baekgu Dynasty, was referred to as Baeguk (배국). And prior to the Unified Baekgu Dynasty, historical records indicate that the region may have been referred to by the Kyo as Chanbando (찬반도), meaning "cold peninsula." After the Egelian removal of the Baekgu king in the 1700s, there was some use of Chankuk (찬국) to refer to the nation in place of Baeguk. ]] History Main Article: History of Dankuk The earliest human settlement on the Dranian Peninsula is believed to have occurred around the 23rd Century BCE and records from the 3rd Century BCE can identify the presence of the Draddwyr. Most reliable historical accounts start in the 7th Century CE with the permanent settling of the nomadic Kyo people. The history of Dankuk can be observed through seven eras: Pre-History, Nomadic Kyo, Baekgu Dynasty, Egelian Drania, Dranland, early Dankuk, and contemporary Dankuk. The most complex of these eras is the period of Dranland, which is characterized by multiple republics, monarchies, and short-lived revolutions. The nation of Dankuk has existed since the Great Kyo Revolution of 3608 and for most of its history it was a monarchy led by the House of Ryeo. Following liberal democratic reforms Dankuk underwent a communist revolution before reverting back to monarchy 23 years later. Geography & Climate .]] Dankuk is located entirely on the Dranian Peninsula on the northwestern area of Dovani, between the latitudes of 48° and 62°N and the longitudes of 167°W and 165°E. The nation covers an area of 1,201,800 km² and shares its only land border with Kazulia to the south. To the west is the North Anantonese Ocean, across which is Egelion. The legislative capital and largest city is Seongtaek; other major cities include Gongmangdo, Iglesia Mayor, and Port Rhynach. Deep fjords indent the northern coasts and much of central Dankuk is mountainous or hilly, as it is occupied by the northern extension of the Barrier Range. The highest point is 6,950 ft, at the peak of Jungang Mountain in Valdor. In many areas of the north, hot springs are commonplace and are used for inexpensive heating. The southern coasts are hilly and some areas are covered by vast plains. ThereDe are also many rivers throughout Dankuk, originating from various areas of the central mountains. The largest river is the Kan, which originates in Valdor, runs through Gongmangdo, and then south, emptying into the Anantonese Ocean near Monyeol. .]] Climate varies between temperate, oceanic, and subarctic depending on the region of the Dranian Peninsula. In the northern regions, most areas have subarctic climates and are very cold. The more central regions of Dankuk are temperate with cool to warm summers and relatively cold winters. However in the mountainous areas of central Dankuk, the climate is much more cool and dry. In the south, most areas have the same temperate climate, however, parts of the coastal regions in Elbian and Valdor have oceanic climates. These oceanic areas have the warmest summers in Dankuk, though they still to tend to get cold in the winter. Government & Politics Main Article: Government and Politics of Dankuk Under the current constitution the national government is known as the Democratic People's Republic of Kyoseon.. Dankuk is a parliamentary republic under a dominant party system. The Head of Government is the President, and the Head of State is the Chairperson of the National Affairs Commission. The Head of State has total control over laws and whether or not they shall be implemented. The Supreme Soviet of People's Power, the legislature of Kyoseon, can enforce laws and overrule the head of state's decision with a supermajority of 70% vote threshold. Dankuk has historically maintained a close alliance with Indrala. The nation also has positive relations with Deltaria, Keymon, and Tukarali. Foreign relations with Kazulia have historically been negative, eventually having led to two major war, leading to the annexation of dankuk territory. Administrative Divisions Dankuk is divided into twelve first-level administrative subdivisions. These subsdivions are led by appointed 어린이 or ‘Chilrdren’, who are appointed by the Head of State. There are five provinces (도 Do), each led by a governor, who holds total control of provincial affairs. The provinces are further divided into cities and counties. There are four federal cities (연방도시 Yeonbangdolsi), each led by an elected mayor. The federal cities are independent of provinces and may be composed of districts as second-level administrative subdivisions. Provinces The provinces of Kyoseon are the five regions recognized by the state. Provinces include federal cities, but the cities have significant amounts of autonomy and send delegates both to individual, provincial, and federal legislatures. Federal Cities Capital City Pyongro, the capital of Kyoseon, has special legal status. It is considered part of Myeoggi in name only and de facto acts as its' own province. Economy Main Article: Economy of Kyoseon Peculiarly, the whole of Kyoseon's economy has been labeled as binary, as the Republic of Elijang and Reunii is free market capitalist while the rest of Kyoseon remains a command economy controlled by a triumvirate of federal agencies, the WPK, and worker's councils. Being a socialist state, all of Kyoseon's economy is run by the government, central to which is the Kyo Worker's Party. Healthcare, television, power, internet, plumbing, and most basic necessities are free through government subsidization, and Kyoseon is ranked among one of the richest nations per capita in the world. The biggest industries in Kyoseon are energy, engineering, steel, coal, and technology. Each is controlled by their respective government agencies, in addition to all others. Every business in the DPRK must be state-sanctioned at least, and almost all workplaces are under direct WPK rule, ministry rule, or rule through unions and worker' s councils. Military Main Article: Armed Forces of Kyoseon The Ministry of Defense generally wields the most control over military functions. The Dankuk Armed Forces are divided into four branches: Army, Navy, Air Force, and Coast Guard. The Dankuk military is maintained primarily for the purpose of protecting national sovereignty. In recent history Dankuk has not participated in any international conflicts; the most recent was the Great Sekowian War, which ended in 2980. However, domestically, the military was in an armed conflict in the 3490s with FERN/ERN terrorists in the Dranish Autonomous Zone. The military also led the 3572 Dranish coup d'état which overthrew President Sun Ryoji and established a dictatorship under Joel Cubrero; and it played a role in the Great Kyo Revolution of 3608. Demographics Dankuk has a population of 99,546,120. The nation is mostly with 98% of the populaton being ethnically Kyo. Other minority groups present in Kyoseon include the Kazulians of Elbian and the Draddwyr, however most Draddwyr were deported in the Purge of '45. Education Main Article: Education in Dankuk ]] Primary and secondary education in Dankuk is overseen through the federal Ministry of Education & Culture, which establishes standards for the nationwide school system. Public education starts at kindergarten and goes through twelfth grade. School years are divided into two semesters with specific calendars set a local level. The federal government maintains the Commissariat of Proletarian Education and there are also public institutions of higher education managed at the provincial and municipal level. Education is highly-valued by Dranian society and great pressure is placed on students to excel in their academics. Dranian citizens are highly literate and it has been reported that they read more books per capita than any other nation in the world. Private schooling is banned by law in Kyoseon. Ethnicity Below Under Revision The Kyo are indigenous to Northern Dovani, having lived there since before Western colonization and the explorations of Christopher Dove. The Draddwyr once constituted a significant portion of the population, but their numbers have drastically declined since the Great Kyo Revolution of 3608. The Draddwyr, at their peak, composed around 20% of the population during the Republic of Dranland's existence. They were once almost been decimated in the Draddwyr Genocide in the early 2000s. After the genocide the Draddwyr continued to face harsh discrimination for decades. Following the Great Kyo Revolution of 3608 many Draddwyr moved to Northern Dovani. Northern Dovani was promoted as an autonomous homeland for the Draddwyr, and by the 3620s, over two-thirds of the region was Draddwyr. After a decade of relocation, national policies shifted dramatically the Draddwyr became violently targeted by the government. Through biased and strict applications of harsh laws and punishments, many Draddwyr were imprisoned and killed, eventually leading to a reduction of the Draddwyr to less than 2% of the population. To this day, this "second Draddwyr genocide" remains largely overlooked by the world. , the Kyo writing system.]] The remaining 1% of the population is composed of other ethnic groups, mostly immigrants and their descendants. About .4% are non-Kyo Gao-Showa, such as Indralans or Kunihito. Among this are also immigrants from Dankuk's former colonial possessions in Southern Dovani Religion Language The sole official national language of Kyoseon is Kyo, which is to be used by all citizens primarily. Second languages are permitted in some regions, but Kyo is heavily encouraged amongst the populous. The Commissariat of Proletarian Education runs all linguistic affairs. Culture Holidays Sports The national sport of Kyoseon is Taekwondo, a martial art originating from the ancient Kyo kingdoms. Taekwondo has a heavy following in the country and is by far the most popular, surpassing even football. The Red Sun Stadium in Pyongro is the largest on earth and is also used to hold the annual Juche Games. Ice-hockey is a popular sport in some of the northern cities of Dankuk, particularly in the Myeoggi Province. The national ice-hockey stadium is located in Yonseo. Ice-hockey clubs are managed by Dranian National Ice-Hockey Federation (DNIF). Currently thirteen clubs are registered, and seven clubs play in the National Ice-Hockey League (NIL), which is run by the DNIF. External Links * National Information Page * Dranian News (단국뉴스) Category:Nations Category:Dranland Category:Dankuk Category:Dovani Category:Gao-Showa